


Son of the moon

by shaking_indigo



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, but could as well be Yue, spouse murder, this is not ATLA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaking_indigo/pseuds/shaking_indigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "Hijo de la luna", the story of how a woman sold her first-born to the moon for a man to love. I twisted it a bit, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of the moon

The cries of the fair child became weaker by every moon that touched the sky. Only by night they could be heard. As only then he could leave the embrace of his lover and cry out his heart until the sun started chasing away the moon.

Sounding from deep within the forest, the cries spoke of loss, and pain and the desire for something the fair child would never have. He begged for it, with everything he was. Why was he denied the happiness? Why could he not give his lover what was asked of him?

As the cries finally died down, throat raw from pleading, tears still glistering on his pale cheeks, wetting his red lips, a girl appeared.

White as the moon itself, she lit up the meadow. Nearly translucent, cold to the eye, but when the girl came closer, the fair child felt a warmth touching his skin, seeping through, until it touched him whole.

“Do you really wish to hold what you are crying for?” she asked, voice as soothing as a breeze.

“Yes.” the fair child answered without hesitation.

“I will give you what you desire so much. But there is a price.”

“Anything” he whispered in a hoarse voice, falling to his knees.

“Anything? Even something you hold close to your heart with your arms.”

“Anything but my loved one” he gasped.

“I will not harm the one that embraces you.” the girl smiled and stepped closer, cupping his cheeks with her hands.

“Then take anything. I do not hold anything other than him close to my heart.”

“Then so be it. But do not shed any more tears, fair child. Go back home.” and with a kiss to his head she vanished.

~

Upon his return, the fair child sunk into the arms of his loved one. Being held close, embraced, loved. Soon falling asleep, forgetting about the price he had paid without knowing.

As the weeks passed, it became apparent that the fair child’s wish had been heard. He was finally with child. More tears were shed, but this time in the arms of his loved one.

The fair child blossomed as the life within him grew. Becoming as round and beautiful as the full moon at night. His heart finally free and light again after having been in pain for so long. Any memory of the girl that had granted his wish long forgotten under a veil of happiness.

~

As he finally held his child in his arms, the fair child felt pain and heartbreak.

Grey, blind eyes that would never see the tears cried over the loss. Eyes that would never see a smile, as it was long gone as the fair child remembered the girl and realized what he had sold that night.

Not only his long wished for child, but also his loved one.

~

“This is no child of mine!”

The fair child held the crying infant tight against his chest. Shielding it against any abuse.

“You sold yourself for a child. Whom did you spread your thighs for?” This was not his loved one speaking. This was the man speaking thinking he had been betrayed and deceived.

“Did you think I would not take notice of how you would slip out of my arms, night after night?”

Not a word could be uttered by the fair child. Not a word could sooth the pain his loved one was feeling. All there was, was to hold the child closer, closer to his heart, where he knew it would not rest against again came morning.

That night, he stayed by the bedside of his child, fingers threading though the soft, nearly translucent locks. He was beautiful. He was their child, a gift, a miracle.

The fair child stayed. Stayed all night.

No attention was paid to the footsteps coming closer. Nor to the soft gleam of metal in the candlelight. There were no tears shed when lips touched his neck, a hand pulling his hair, exposing his throat, a sharp knife splitting it.


End file.
